A life lesson
by Blackwitch31
Summary: ONESHOT story: The story is about a lesson that one Yautja learned in the past, and he wanted to share with his students, but had the help of his two companions, will they hear the story?


_Rated **K**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own AVP franchise, nor the OCs of this story just the plot._

 _The Predators OCs belongs to a friend of mine_!

* * *

 _Howdy_ , _I have written this OneShot story a long time ago, for a contest on DA._

 _So I had the permission in use my friend's OCs to write the plot, trying to be faithful to his ideas, I knew what to write because me and my friend, share the same language, the Portuguese and we discussed some ideas for this small is a story about a Predator and a common cat._

 _This story is about a lesson that a Predator learned in the past, during his shiva, he will teach and tell to his students with the help of his two friends._

 _Will he succeed? Read to discover._

* * *

 **A life lesson**

Wander in the vastness of space is a small ship, en route ... to Earth, but the occupants of this cruise are not human, but Yautjas, they are going to the planet to realize their rite of passage into adulthood or Shiva and do it by using a captive species, _ **Kainde Ametha**_. To get them ready, they are trainning hard under the supervision of Bronk, who is very strict with them.

Elsewhere on the cruise, more precisely in the control room, another Yautja is examining a map of the place where the Unbloodeds Shiva will endure, "I just hope the pyramid is not damaged." And he is still absorbed in what he is doing, not listening to his companion, "Skull, you're still examining this?" He does not answer until he feels a punch on the side of his head, "Eh ... dumbass ... you are daft or what?" Skull's action was not very good, "Ell-OSDE 'Pauk Sabretooth, what was that for?" His friend points to the map, "You are arond that for an hour, what worries you?" Skull sits, "The Shiva will be held at Tenochtitlan Pyramid, which is located at the Ooman's planet, and I fear that the Unbloodeds aren't ready."Sabretooth raises an eyebrow," I doubt, with Bronk to teach them? Nah ... he does not want to lose any of them. "He continues to examine the map, listening to," Leave it, and come to drink some C'ntlip. "

Soon enough both go in direction to the common room, and they find their partner, Bronk, "Hey Bronk, how was the training?" They hear a sigh, and immediately they knew that he is very upset, "Do not tell me anything." They notice his mood, asking, " Hey ... what happened? "He begins to explain in detail what happened, until Sabretooth makes a suggestion," First we eat a nice meal, drink a little C'ntlip and relax a little, and tomorrow you will do a different training, understood? "Bronk starts complaining," You must be thinking that I have your life.  
Does not understand that their life is at stake as well as my honor? "Sabretooth maintains his opinion," I know that, but you should relax a little, and like I said earlier tomorrow the training will be different. " Bronk nods his head, snorting, "Okay, okay, so be it." The friend draws a smile, "Perfect." The trio walked out going to the lounge to eat a good meal and have a chat.

The next day the three went to the training arena where Unblooded are training for the Shiva, and the arrival of the three companions make interrupt what they were doing moments before, and while the others pass by, they do the usual greeting.

Bronk look to the Unbloodeds, they were waiting for the next lesson, but this time things will be different, "Today we do something different, something very interesting and instructive." They all start to comment about it, but he raises his hand, "I'm not done." The silence is total, and they hear him, "I'm a little disappointed with some of your colleagues, it seems, they are being arrogant in relation to the Shiva which will be held at the Ooman's Planet.  
They believe they are able to pass the Shiva, only because they are better than the rest of you all, but are completely wrong, and today we'll talk about it.  
These two here are Sabertooth and Skull, they are my hunt partners, and we met on our Shiva, and they will tell about what had happened on that day. " Then Bronk motions to Sabretooth, who quickly took the word, "What says Bronk has its logic, no one is invincible and much less immune to what might happen during the Shiva, many of you may lose the life because of stupid mistakes."  
Then he signals them all to sit, saying, "Now all of you will hear a story about how we met during our Shiva which is already a few centuries!" Skull only says in a tone of derision, "Oh man, we are not so old, we are still in the prime of life, if you say they did 200 years, then I agree. "Bronk laughs," You're amazing, Skull. "The other one just says," these were good times. "And Bronk looks to the students," And I learned a lesson during that time. "  
One of Unbloodeds curious, do question, "Hows that, Elder Bronk?" He gets up looking at to the young Yautja, "It was when I was losing my life due my arrogance and stubourness." Then the three begin to tell the story about their Shiva.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _The Shiva is coming, and of course the Elders of each clan, were prepairing the young Unbloodeds for the incomming ritual, is a very important day, because it's the time for them to pass to the adulthood, and after that a chance in hunting Ooman or more Kainde Ametha, or to ascend to a high ranking, but the most important, get many females as they can get, and they will do anything to not fail._

 _Among them, were, me, Skull and Bronk, and they were of the same clan as I but had never met them, because we were always with our mothers to learn the basics, to be responsible adults and good hunters._  
 _And they trained us well, allowing us using various weapons, and we had weapons of choice, Bronk's favorite weapons were the wrist blades, and a large dagger, whose handle was made with one of the claws Kainde Ametha and the net._  
 _Skull liked to use a large whip, which had many blades, the wrist blades, and combistick, and I... well... was a little more radical, my wrist blades have three blades instead of two, which made them a lethal weapon as well, liked to use the Churican and the combistick, and I still use them today._  
 _But when we were training for the Shiva, but this time with the Elders, they insisted that we should train with other weapons, it was very important for our survival in case losing our weapons, as for the cannon, we had to earn it during the Shiva, these were the rules._

 _Each of us had a very strong personality, and this was noticed by those who taught us, and we were always warned to be careful, but who the most arrogant was Bronk. He was very stubborn, arrogant, cold and calculating, typical of someone who had everything and never had a mighty scare._  
 _Skull was almost identical, but it was not so arrogant, he was a thinker who liked to reflect on their hunting strategies, and do not like to rush, which made him someone very cautious._  
 _And well ... I liked to trust my instincts for anything, being wild in my attacks, despite my large size was very agile, like a cat and very cautious, another thing that distinguished me from the others was in being a kind of a joker, putting those around me in a good mood, despite our personalities the training went well._

 _Several days passed, and our ship came close to a tropical planet, leaving in its orbit, all of us knew that our Shiva began, and we would have to implement everything that we had learned, then each of us went to the capsules, which were released towards the surface of the planet._  
 _The temple was in the middle of the dense vegetation that occupied much of the planet's surface, and the capsules landed not far away, but all of us had to find a path, through the vegetation with machetes._

 _When we got there, noticed that the things were not famous, came across the bodies of some Yautjas who had been very imprudent, that's how we knew that Kainde Ametha were in the loose inside of the Pyramids._  
 _It was also in that pyramid I met Bronk and Skull personally, but I had seen them before, during training, but there was no time for formalities, we moved into the temple where we won our guns._

 _We started to ask ourselves, what would have happened there, why the Kainde Amethe were released instead of being inactive, and the response was immediate._

 _Skull found the body of an Ooman, possibly used as host, shortly after Bronk saw another, but he was alive, I did a little scanning with my mask, and noticed that he was indeed infected with one of the embryos, and decided to finish him off, Skull did not let me do that, he wanted to know answers._

 _How he was the thinker of the group, tried to communicate with him what little he knew of their language, we knew that a group of eight_ _Ooman was captured by fellow Yautjas to serve as hosts for Kainde wanted to hunt, but things did not go as expected._  
 _The_ _Ooman also told that their armor was very different from ours, and we deducted that were Bad Bloods who had done this, we knew what they were, because the Elders talked about them constantly during our training._  
 _When the Ooman finished, began to go into convulsions, and he saw blood in his chest and begged to me to kill him, and that's exactly what I did._  
 _Bronk wanted me to take his skull as a trophy, but I would not do that, I preferred to leave the Ooman in one piece, he had honor, if weren't for him we didn't know about this._

 _We went out there and start looking for the beasts, and had to do very quickly, the Pyramid was always shifting, to make our task more difficult, but we pass the obstacles, and even managed to kill our first Kainde Ametha, and won our mark as well some trophies._

 _Then we began to exterminate them all, with incredible precision, but this rose to Bronk's mind, he started becoming more arrogant, saying it was much better than both of us, and not only that. He was after a Kainde Ametha drone, but without reflecting on what would happen, and went straight into a trap._

 _Bronk thought that Kainde Ametha were beasts devoid of intelligence, but got it wrong, those beasts tricked him, luring him into a trap. He had fallen into a hole dug by them, and when he fell was caught and covered with a sticky resin, the same they use to trap their victims, to avoid a possible escape, and he due to his arrogance well ... would perish._

 _We follow the beasts into the Queen's chamber, and they didn't notice our presence, due to the perspicacity of Skull, who knew how to formulate a plan very quickly, after all, we did not want Bronk fell into disgrace because of his arrogance and carelessness, and for him was a dishonor dying in that way._  
 _Legends say if a Yautja is infected by Kainde Ametha embryo an abomination could bear from their insides, destroying everything in their path, every living being will perish at their hands too, so we had to save Bronk from that destiny, avoiding the worst._  
 _When we reached the queen's chamber, we saw our friend, in front of an egg, which was about to open, and Skull with a simple shot destroyed the egg, but the noise attracted the attention of the queen, who called her drones, and the Praetorians to end with us at once, and they rushed in strength._

 _They surrounded us, preventing our escape, they advanced while we fall back, near Bronk's place, which gave an excellent opportunity for Skull to free Bronk from the resin, which was holding him. Moments later he was free, but there was no time for thanks, now we had to do was to get out alive, and at the time that Bronk was released, he fired his gun, killing right away about 4 beasts, which allowed us to get out of there right away._

 _And while we were going to a safer place, Skull has planned a strategy to end up with these beasts, he began to speak in addition to these eight beasts, there could be some more, since the chamber was filled with the remains of various animals, and he turned on the Pyramid holografic map, and we could see their real number , we would not have big chances, but decided fight into our last breath._

 _And did exactly that, deciding attack the colony in strength, eliminating, every monster who crossed our path, and I have to confess, all of us enjoyed what we were doing, killing those beasts, this was the paradise._  
 _Thanks to Paya and the teamwork we managed to kill the Queen, and this time Bronk knew to be in place, instead preferred to be in silence and not brag himself, this time he was grateful in meet us both, and in having the change in getting some trophies._  
 _Well for the rest of the colony ... it began to collapse, because they had the Queen to command them, which made our task easier, and to prevent the colony to build up again, placed a bomb to stop the eggs who were there, and we left out, and we could see the explosion in security, and we were very pleased due the trophies, including the Queen skull._  
 _When the Elders learned of our prowess, decided to make a big celebration and thank the gods for the success of their students who were now Youngbloods, and had a life of hunting ahead._

 _As for Bronk, he had learned his lesson... well he recognized that due to his arrogance and stubbornness he almost lost his life, and decided to change their way of seeing things, continued to be cold and calculating, but failed to be arrogant, beginning to examine things before doing anything, and learned to never overestimate the opponents, even if they were irrational beasts, I think his Shiva made him more... humble. As for us well... from that day we never get apart._

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

When they finish the story, Bronk's students did not know what to say, never thought that his master was losing his life due to its attitudes, and Bronk turns to them all, "This story is an example to all of you. I want all of you to make the right decision for your team sake, and never let your attitudes put your life at risk. "He rises from the floor while saying," The Lesson ended, may return to your duties. "

The three friends left the training arena going towards the common room to relax and eat a good meal, the next day would be a lot of work, after all, the young Yautjas Shiva is coming fast.

End

* * *

 _One thing... Bronk isn't an Elder, but he is the Unblooded instructor and it is very seasoned in mater of hunting good prey, I put him as an Elder._

 _I tried to do my best in writing this, and I know it could have some misspellings and errors._

 _I appreciate constructive reviews thanks!_


End file.
